Reencounter
by Artemisa
Summary: What if Bilbo Baggins have met Legolas in his adventure in Mirkwood and then saw him at the council of Erond? And what if a very angry dwarf recognizes the Prince in the same council? Please R/R COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. After reading Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, I start wondering what would have happened if Bilbo had met Legolas in his adventure in Mirkwood and then he saw him again in the council of Elrond. And how have Gloin have acted after recognizing the Mirkwood Prince in the same council. Tolkien never writes anything of this, and so I'm trying to figure it out. Of course I changed some things ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. 

Chapter I 

            People from all races were arriving to Rivendell. A council was taking place in two days, but nobody knew about what's going on. But some things were clear, the elves didn't talked with men or dwarfs and the last two every time they saw each other a fight started.

            Elrond sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than he had thought. 

"My lord, he have not arrived yet" Glorfindel said uncomfortable, he didn't like to make the Lord of Imladris more worry

"I just hope he haven't had any troubles coming here. The last thing I need now is a furious Tharanduil. And my sons?"

"They left this morning. I'm sure they'll find him" 

"I hope so. The council is in two days, and I'll like very much if Mirkwood is represented" 

            *****

Meanwhile not so far from Rivendell, a group of Mirkwood elves were trying to avoid one of the Nazgul who were chasing them since three days ago, with two more.

"My prince, we are not going to make it" Misthat said

"We don't have other choice, we must defeat him as we did with his companions" Legolas said while running 

"But we don't have any more arrows"

"We still have our blades"

"Prince Legolas, please listen to me. We cannot get rid of it, we don't know even why he is chasing us,  the only solution is..." he was cut out. Shouting could be heard

"It's coming" And suddenly, the nazgul was in front of them. He was caring a mashed dead elf. Legolas was witnessing how his guard was been killed by that monster and as the prince of his people he couldn't stand just looking at it. With a cry and his twin blades in his hands he attacked the nazgul. The remaining elves looking at his prince did the same, but there were only three more elves, and they couldn't manage it. Legolas got a cut in his right arm. 

"My prince, please go. You need to reach Rivendell."

"I can not leave you"

"Legolas it's your duty" Legolas turned to see Misthat. He was one of his father's counselors, he was one of his own tutors and he was right. He said a farewell in elvish and he left.

He ran as fast as he could, trying hard not to listen to the screams and courses, but failing. And he knew that he will remember this, that he will dream with this, for a long long time. He started to feel a little dizzy for the loss blood, but he kept running. Nothing matters, he thought, I just have to reach Rivendell for them, all of them who gave their live for him, their prince.

Elladand and Elrohir were looking for the Mirkwood group when they heard the shouts. Looking at each other, they took out their swords and headed where the sound was. They were running so fast that they almost missed Legolas, who at the same time was too perturbed for realize the elven twins.

"Legolas" Elladan shouted, the prince turned to looked at them

"We must go, if we remain here it will kill us and their sacrifice will be in vain" Legolas grabbed  the twins by the shoulders. The lords of Rivendell didn't know about what Legolas was talking, but they knew that the Prince was right, they trust him above anything. 

            The three elves ran as fast as the wind, and when Legolas knew they were just a few miles from the entrance of Rivendell, he collapsed, breathing hard and trembling. Elladan and Elrohir knelt next to him and embraced him.

"What's happened?"

"Nazgul" was all the silvan elf could say. The twins exchanged surprised and worried glances. They had never been in front of one of the living dead, few were the ones who had, but they knew the stories, terrible stories about them

" Are you alright?" Elrohir asked

"Yes, just give time" Elladan nodded, he and his brother sat next to him. After a while Legolas told them what had happened

"You did the right thing." Elladan assured him 

"I know, but I feel guilty anyway"

"Don't be. They wouldn't want it" Elrohir said. Legolas smile at him. They had always managed to calm him, after all they were his best friends 

"Let's go. I'll feel better if we are in our fathers' territory" Elladan stood up and offered his hand to Legolas. When he was going to take it, Elrohir shouted

"You are hurt!" Legolas had jumped and took out his blades, when he realize the cause of the shout he sighed deeply.

"Elrohir you scared him at dead!" his brother scowled him "And me too, by the way. Don't shout like that in a time like this"

"But he is hurt" Elrohir said again in a whisper. Elladan and Legolas sweardroped

"It's nothing,  really" Legolas said. Elladan ripped a piece of his tunic and dress the wound

"There, it will be fine until we go with our father" Legolas smile again thankfully 

            *****

When they arrived, Rivendell was full of noise. Not the laughing and singings for it was famous, but angry shouts or harsh comments. Legolas noticed the annoyance of the twins.

"It won't take long." He said "The council  is in two days, after that all are going to get out of here"

"If we don't killed them first" Elladan said joking

"And you?" Elrohir asked

"No, I have much more self control than you" Legolas teased 

"I'm not talking about that! And we can discuss that, or have you forgotten the time you bounded Estel to a tree for being too noisy and active? What I meant was if you are going to leave as well?"

"I don't know if I can stay here more than the indispensable time, although I will like it" The three elves looked sad

"And the first question?" Elladan said to cheer them and himself up 

"The brat was pulling to my hair and shouting in my ears!"

"Oh, yes he was shouting something like..." Elrohir never finished the sentence, for the prince put his hand on his friend's mouth and whispered "Don't say it, just don't" and the three princes laughed together. 

            Three dwarfs were passing in that instant and one of them, looking at the three laughing elves, took out his ax and shouting, he ran towards them. The friends looked at the dwarf, and after a while Legolas whispered an elvish curse.

"Do you know him?" Elladan asked, but the prince didn't have time to answered, for the dwarf was shouting coherent words now

"I remember you, damn elf, I will never forget you and your damn father! You Legolas prince of Mirkwood " And saying this he attacked Legolas.

TBC...

Please REVIEW

A/N: Maybe you think that Legolas has already forgot about his warriors who died for him, or that he doesn't care about it anymore. But NOOOO... You'll see, he is a Prince and a warrior, he is over three millennia or more and he had been ( I suppose) in many battles, so he had learned how to go on with that kind of circumstances. But he haven't forgot it and if you keep reading (I hope so) you will find out what consequences are the result of this ( maybe you are already guessing) 


	2. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, keep doing please, and you will have good Karma (you know, it will return three times)  English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  This is kind of an A/U, many things haven't happened in the book or movie, they are just my speculations ^_^ and something you need to know is that elves accept homosexuality and that Elladan and Elrohir are about four hundred years older than Legolas.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. 

Chapter II

"You are going to pay, curse elf!" the dwarf was shouting so hard that all the people who where near turned to see him.  He was fast for been a dwarf and carrying such heavy ax, but Legolas was faster, even with his injures, and went out the way; but the dwarf was not going to give up so easily, so he attacked again and again and again.

Legolas suddenly felt dizzy, the world was becoming unfocussed, and he started feeling weak. The twins, that were trying to contain the other dwarfs for help his companion, noticed it but weren't able to approach him because of the angry dwarf's attacks. 

" Wait, master dwarf"  the prince said, he knew that he was going to collapse if things didn't calm "You don't need to worry, for I want no harm to you. Put your weapon down"

"Never! I've told you, you are going to pay. I'm sure that I can not take revenge on your father, for he is never going to get out of Mirkwood alone, so you will take my revenge for both!"

" The prince is not alone either, dwarf" Elladan said finally next to his friend, his brother stepped at the other side of Legolas.  All the elves that were around took a step closer to the prince in a protective way.

"Stop! I will not tolerate any fight inside my realm!" Elrond, who heard all the commotion while working in his room shouted. Everyone looked up, to the window where the Lord of Rivendell was. The dwarf stopped immediately, he knew by own experience that an angry elf was a dangerous one, even if he never admitted it. 

            Legolas looked at the Lord gratefully, he was exhausted and rested his hand on Elladan's shoulder seeking support, the eldest twin noticed as well as his father.

"Please come young prince, we have to talk" Legolas nodded, and although the tension didn't disappear, every one went to their business. When Legolas and the twins were on their way to the lord's chambers they passed next to the dwarf who attacked the prince, the short being was calmer, but his eyes were still shining with a deadly fire, the fire of revenge. He grabbed Legolas by his arm

"Don't think that you are safe prince, not now not ever while I or any of my kind are near you" and he let go his arm. Legolas stared at him proudly and dangerously

"Nobody menaces me, I didn't come here looking for troubles, but if you are determinate to fight with me then we will fight" with that he turned around and left. 

"You went too far Gloin" a dwarf named Batrol said looking at the leaving elf "You know how dangerous Legolas can be as well as the twin heirs of Lord Elrond"

"Elrond is not like the other elves" (1)

"But I heard that he is very fond of the prince, he sees him as another son" 

"Father!" another dwarf approached running "I've heard that you were fighting with one of the curse elves that made you prisoner in Mirkwood"

"Don't worry Gimli, the fight never started. Lord Elrond prevented it" Gimli nodded 

"Then, why are you bleeding?"

"I am not..." but he shut up looking at his hand, it was covered in red blood 

"You grabbed the prince with that hand" Batrol pointed

"But I haven't had any weapon"

"Then the prince was already injured, and quite bad"

"Maybe that's the reason why he didn't defend himself" Gloin said thoughtfully "All what he said about not wanting troubles was a lie! He just can't fight"

"Then, we will be prepared. Next time we see him, he will pay" Gimli said a savage look in his eyes

*****  

"So that's what had happened" Elrond said after Legolas told what has happened to the Mirkwood elves while heading to Rivendell. They were in a large room in Elrond's house. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were sited in a large couch, the prince was between the twins, Elrond was in the main chair and next to him were Glorfindel and Erestor who had the same worry expressions. Estel was standing in a corner. 

"Thanks Elbereth your injures are not deadly"  Glorfindel said "But you have lost a lot of blood and you are exhausted" Legolas' wounds were already dressed, he was changed into clean cloths, although he haven't eaten anything for he said he can't, not until the next day.

"I'm alright, thanks to Elladan and Elrohir, and to Lord Elrond too" he smiled tiredly "But why a Nazgul attacked us?"     

"That will be clear tomorrow in the Council, sorry child but I can't tell you anymore"

"I understand" his eyes were closing

"But I want to know why that dwarf attacked you" Estel said

"It is a long story. It happened thirty or thirty five years ago" Legolas said sighing "A group of dwarfs with a hobbit went into my father's realm and we held them prisoners for a while" (1)

"So the crazy dwarf is looking for revenge" Elrohir finished. Legolas rested his head on Elladan's shoulder "just a moment" he thought 

"You need to be careful while that annoying race is near" Elladan felt the prince's head on his shoulder, he smiled warmly "Do you hear me Legolas?" But the fair prince was already asleep.

"Well, I think we have to finish this conversation tomorrow" Elrond said

"Will he be alright?" Erestor asked worried for the prince

"We will take him to his room" Elrhoir said while his brother lifted Legolas, and they went upstairs. Estel looked as they left a thoughtful expression in his face. One by one started leaving until main hall was empty.

Elladan laid the younger elf on the bed

"He seems so innocent, it's hard to tell that he is such a brave warrior"

"Yes" his brother agreed chuckling " He looks childish"

"I hope that he won't have any nightmares, after what he had saw it wouldn't be strange"

"Maybe we could watch him during the night"

"Good idea, I will go for blankets"

"And I will go for another chair" 

Elrond looked at his sons leaving the prince's room and returning after a while carrying something, he knew what his sons meant to do and he smiled

"I'm glad that those three are such a good friends. Legolas will need their help to get trough this" and he went inside his room. In one day the council was taking place.

TBC...

Don't forget to REVIEW.

(1) The hobbit (more or less ^_^ as I've said this is kind of A/U) If you want to know what really happened read "The Hobbit" by Tolkien, of course. Just a little hint: in the book he never wrote the name of the elven king that took the dwarfs prisoners but it was Tharanduil. 


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers, blessed be! Please keep doing it. I have been having reviews telling me that if I will continue: Of course I will, I will finish every story I have started, I swear by my star, it can take a little because I have more tha one _ but It's a fact that I will keep writing, just little patient here.

This have some slash, I don't mean to write it, but some actions that I consider just friendship somebody has taken it by slash, when I write slash I will tell you. What I'm very sure is that I'm not writing any explicit sex. And for me, Legolas is the only son of Thranduil.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. 

Chapter III

            Legolas woke up several times in the night because of the horrible nightmares that hunted him. Every time, he saw the twins next to him ready to offer their comfort, and every time he went to sleep again in their arms, breathing peacefully in their embrace. 

            In the morning, when Elrond and Glorfindel went to the prince's rooms to check on Legolas they found the three elven princes laying in the bed asleep, very close to each other. The elder elves smiled and went out the room noiseless.

            Few hours passed when the twins woke up. Finding Legolas still asleep they smiled at each other and moved slowly for not wake the blond prince.

"Do you think he will be alright? I have a very bad feeling about this nightmares" Elrohir whispered to his brother when they went out of the balcony

"Me too, I think that he will have them for a long time" Elladan said turning his head inside the room "Another thing that worries me are those dwarves, they are determinate to get revenge on him"

"We will not allow it!"

"Shhh. You will wake him" Elladan sighed "No will not allow them to harm our friend, even if that means to get involved in a war with the dwarves" 

"What are you plotting?" Legolas asked approaching them. The twins jumped and turned to him smiling

"I think you are the only creature in all Middle Earth, including the elves, that is able to startle us like that. How do you always manage do it?" Elladan said, Legolas laughed

"Oh, very funny young prince" Elrohir said crossing his arms and pretending to be angry

"Excuse me, young? You are not even half millennia older than I"

"Oh, yes. I always forget it. You look so childish"

"What!" The twins laughed 

"How are you feeling, anyway?" Elladan said when he was able to breathe again

"Fine, thanks to you... again. I don't know what I would do without you two. Thanks"

"You don't have to thank us, Legolas. After all, we are friends, right?" Elrohir smiled impishly, his brother and Legolas returned the same smile

"And your wound?  How is your arm?"

"Healing. It doesn't hurt so much like yesterday"

"Better not push it too hard" Elladan said with a meaningful glare, Legolas nodded

"Well, well. You three are already awake" The three princes turned to look at Elrond "How are you feeling this morning child?"

"Much better" Elrond nodded smiling 

"Then, you shall come and eat something, I don't want you to collapse for hungry"

"Thank you my lord, but I still can't eat nothing"

"You will eat or..." Elladan said, Legolas raised an eyebrow

"Or?" Elrohir whispered something  to him, and Elrond chuckled when Legolas' eyes opened very big with surprise 

"Very well, let's have breakfast" and they went to the dinning room. When they were walking through the corridors, Elrond whispered to his elder son

"What did you and your brother mean by *or...*" Elladan laughed

"I will tell you father, but believe me, this is one of those things that you *just don't want to know*" Elrond shacked his head, he must have thought that

            *****

            Legolas was walking enjoying the wonderful sight Rivendell was. He had always liked Elrond's realm, because it gave him a kind of peace that he could feel only in Mirkwood itself. He hadn't eat much, just enough to be sure that Elladan and Elrohir weren't going to do what they had told him. He smiled remembering the twins. Sighing he kept walking, he still could heard the shouts of his people, and every time he closed his eyes he saw the Nazgul killing savagely every elf.  He stopped when he glanced a short form sitting on a bench under one of the trees. He grabbed one of his eleven knifes, although he knew that the twins weren't very far, but if it was a dwarf it was better to be alert. He slowly went far away, as quiet as the dust.

            Bilbo sat on the same bench he had been sitting since he arrived at Rivendell. It was under one of the bigger trees, and was close enough to listen the elven songs. He sighed deeply, the book he was writing rested on his lap.

"I can't continue today. All my inspiration is over for this day" And closing it, he headed to where the dwarves were supposed to be, he liked to talk to Gloin again, remembering the old times.

            When he was turning on a corner, he saw a tall and slim form looking at the sky with sad eyes, "an elf" he though, the elf was completely still, the wind playing with his long blond hair "blond? I'm pretty sure that he is not Glorfindel, then who?..." he frizzed when he noticed that the blond hair had also silver locks "it can't be..." he tried to go away as quiet as possible (not very quiet for an old hobbit) but the prince noticed him. Bilbo felt that someone was looking at his back and he slowly turned around finding the intense eyes of Legolas, those gray-blue eyes that he feared almost thirty-five years ago.

"Um.. hi, w...we see again, y... your majesty" although he was babbling, he couldn't stop looking at the prince, his ethereal beauty had always taken his breath off

"It seems so, master Baggins" 

"Y..you recognized me... I...I" Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow, then started laughing

"Of course I did! It's hard to forget a person when he was the responsible of my father's bad mood for a complete year. We were considering looking at you and your friends

"I...I" Bilbo wasn't confused by the prince's behavior, he knew by own experience the quickly change of moods of the royal family; but he was truly scared for he didn't know what to expect of the Mirkwood prince, after all, the last time he saw him he was his father's prisoner and he had escaped. Legolas seemed to noticed the hobbit worries and laughed deeply

"Don't worry master Baggins, I want no harm to you"

"Really?" Bilbo knew that Legolas was a cheerful elf and the hobbit didn't see him angry, but he was also Thranduil's son...

"Of course! I'm not interested in keeping rancor"

"Oh! Then am I able to return to Mirkwood?"

"Don't push your luck, master hobbit" Legolas said grinning "Now, if you excuse me... I have some matters I have to attend to" 

            Bilbo kept watching Legolas until he couldn't see him anymore. He had always had a fascination with the young  prince, since the first time he saw him: sat at his father's right in the throne hall so serious, elegant and graceful; and later when he saw him laughing with another elves merrily; and at last, when he was chasing him in the woods and he and his warriors were surrounded by the spiders, the perfect concentration, and the perfect moves...  the hobbit could swear that the prince was able to see him despite he had put  *his* ring (1), how he was able to get out Mirkwood was something that he didn't understand yet. But now the prince didn't look too well, he seemed tired and very sad, and he was being very careful with his arm. " well, he had always seem kind of fragile..." He sighed and started walking

"What I was going to do? Oh! Yes, yes. I was going to see Gloin and the dwarves..." he fell silent when he realized... "Gloin!" certainly the dwarf wouldn't act so timidly or intimidate as he, after all, when they got out Mirkwood thirty-five years ago, he remembered hear all the dwarves swear revenge. The dwarves were aggressive by nature and if Gloin knew that the prince was in Rivendell something very bad was going to happen to him, he couldn't attack an elf in an elven realm, but the dwarf certainly wasn't going to think that, in fact he wouldn't think  nothing, just to harm the blond prince. 

            *****

"What?" Legolas asked at two identical raised eyebrows 

"You know, the old hobbit" Elladan said

"The one who had being living here" Elrohir added

"Bilbo Baggins" the twins finished at the same time.

"After he escaped from your realm, you seemed very annoyed"

"Yes, King Thranduil wasn't the only one in a VERY bad mood"

"Well, yes. I admit that I was upset, but you know that I don't see the point of been rancorous"

"Because you are sure that Bilbo was help by some power, right?"

"I felt it when I was chasing him on the woods" Legolas nodded "I'm sure that if the hobbit and the dwarves were alone we have trapped them"

"Imagine our surprise when he arrived here not long ago" Elrohir laughed 

"Father scowled us for not being... polite" Elladan grinned "But we just couldn't, and we think that the hobbit knew the reason. It's well known that we are very good friends"

"That explains why he acted so afraid to me. He though that I seek revenge" Legolas said closing his eyes, he still felt weak, kind of dizzy. Of course the twins noticed it

"Come, you need to rest, the council is taking place tomorrow" Elladan said grabbing him from the shoulders, Legolas just nodded.

            *****

"Bilbo?" Frodo saw the older hobbit walking very fast and approached him concerned "What is it? You seem to be in a hurry" Bilbo jumped, but when he realize that it was Frodo along with Sam he relaxed

"It's you, my dear boy. Nothing, nothing is wrong. Do you know were are the dwarves?"

"No, I haven't seen them since yesterday. I heard that they almost started a fight with an elf prince and get in troubles with Lord Elrond. At least that was what Merry and Pippin told us, right Sam?" Sam just nodded. Bilbo looked at them pale

"I must find them" The younger hobbits looked at him puzzled "It's a long story... Do you remember when I told you that when I went with the dwarves and Gandalf we didn't have a very friendly welcome in Mirkwood?" Frodo and Sam nodded "Well..." and he told them about Legolas

            *****

"I feared that. The dwarves aren't going to leave the young prince alone" Gandalf said to Elrond, the elf lord nodded

"Legolas is in no condition to bear their attacks, he is hurt physical and emotionally"

"At least your sons are with him. But the thing that worries me more is that the Nazgul actually attacked them. It's really a miracle that he manage to escape, no doubt that his people love their rulers"

"The council is starting tomorrow, I really want to tell him why his warriors had to died, even if he doesn't admit to us, I know that he is feeling guilty"

"That is not going to change. In what he concerns those elves died for him" Gandalf said sighing "Ah, Miranthir, I just hope that the dwarves stay in peace until tomorrow"

            *****

"We are ready" Batrol said

"Then, I will challenge him. He will pay and all the elves will learn to respect us, specially the Silvan elves" Gloin said grabbing his axe and exiting his room, follow by the other dwarves.

TBC...

Don't forget to review

(1)  The Hobbit: Bilbo helped to escape the dwarves from Mirkwood with the One Ring (remember that it makes invisible to anyone who put it on?)


	4. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

Author Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank all the persons who had review, you will have very good Karma, please keep doing it.  As for the questions:

Wudandre Greenleaf: I'm so glad that you are liking this, but unfortunately I've already wrote all the story. So I'm afraid you can't.

The Evil Bitch Queen: Wow! You got very close. Happy to see that someone had guess it.

Crys Ritter: I swear I'll continue! Just a little patience, I hate those people that starts an story an leave it unfinished, so I definitely not doing that. And I'm so glad that you like it and are anxious to read more.

 English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter IV

            The morning passed calmly and without more problems than the constant arguing between men and dwarves and the proud elves ignoring them. In the afternoon, Legolas decided that after being the best part of the morning resting, he could be outside for a while. The twins were busy trying to calm an arguing group of Gondor men and dwarves that went out of control, so he went out and headed to the waterfalls he so loved.

            As he walked through Imladris he started being oblivious at his surroundings, remembering the incident with the Nazgul and the dead of his companions. The shouts were the only thing he heard and the torn bodies the only thing he saw, so he didn't notice when a group of dwarves went out a path, took out their axes and started running towards him. A sudden change in the wind startled the blond prince and took him out of his thoughts just in time to see Gloin attacking him. He moved fast, but was unable to avoid the ax completely and so it hit him in the left thigh. He felt to his knees in pain. A cruel laughter made him looked at Gloin's direction.

"I told you elf, you will pay for what you did us in Mirkwood. I know that you are an archer and a very good one by the way. It will be a shame if one of your hands gets hurt... forever allowing you not to shoot ever again in your immortal life, wont it?" Legolas' eyes went wide as well as the eyes of the other dwarves.

"Gloin, don't you think that's unnecessary?" Batrol said surprised by his friend's sudden cruelty 

"Shut up! Now curse elf..." Legolas stood up with difficulty taking out his elven knifes

"I've told you that I have no problems with you anymore, as I've told you that if you want to fight we will fight" saying this he attacked the dwarf as if he wasn't hurt at all, but giving him scratches only, for he didn't want kill he being. 

            Gloin, who wasn't know as a great warrior for anything, didn't care that the prince was fighting just to calm things down and he grabbed the young elf by his injured arm and threw him to a tree. Legolas was breathless and for a moment everything went black. He knew that he could not loose more blood or he will be in troubles, but his strength was leaving him faster than he wanted to admit. It was know that elves could die of sadness and Legolas was still weeping for the dead of his guard, guard who died for him, that added to his severe injures weren't being very helpful to keep him conscious. 

Neither Batrol, Gimli nor the other dwarves dare to move, for they feared that Gloin will attacked them if they interfered with his revenge. They had never seen the dwarf lord behave like that and were doubting that the change was due only to his thirst of revenge.

            Legolas breathed heavily trying to stand up, but his knees just didn't had the stamina for that, he felt dizzy as he heard the mocking laugh of Gloin mixed up with the shout of his people. Gloin, looking that the prince was having problems to stand up he hit the lithe body with the handle of the ax with such force that Legolas felt that at least one rib was broken. When Gloin was going to hit Legolas again, Bilbo's cry stopped him.

"Gloin no!"

"Bilbo, why you stopped me? You more than anyone here can understand"

"Is past now, the prince and I chatted earlier and he doesn't want to harm us"

"But he, his father and his people had humiliated us!"

"You looked for it entering in our realm" Legolas said holding tight his ribs 

"We didn't deserved it!"

"He doesn't deserve this either Gloin, I... I think nobody deserves dead for what happened to us in Mirkwood. It wasn't so serious." Bilbo said sad and Gloin blinked like if he was awakening, but Bilbo didn't notice and added "At least calm down for you and your people's own sake. How do you think that Lord Elrond, his sons and every elf in this elven realm will react if you kill the only son of the Elvenking? Not to mention Gandalf" he ended with a whispered.

"Kill?" I didn't mean to kill him" Gloin said confused "I just want to fight him, defeat him in battle"

"But father, you almost kill him" Gimli said pointing to Legolas who's world was spinning so fast that it hurt. Bilbo approached him with concern 

"Your majesty... are... are you alright?" Legolas chuckled

"Well master Baggins, I realize that you don't see the obvious" he said with lithe mood

"I will never understand elven humor, specially yours and your father" Legolas laughed weakly 

"As well as I will never understand you hobbits" Bilbo looked at him puzzled "Can you do me a favor?"

"Me?... of course, your majesty!" Legolas smiled sweetly, although he never admitted, he thought that the old hobbit was very funny, like a little boy.

"Go, and take the dwarves with you" he said looking at Gloin and his companions that were talking between them "look for the twin lords and bring them here. Because answering your first question, no, I am not well" he said as he collapsed unconscious.

"Prince!" Bilbo's shout made the dwarves turned to looked where the elf and the hobbit were, Gloin paled 

"Lord Elrond won't take this very well" he said

TBC...

Don't forget to Review. Please?


	5. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

Author Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank all the persons who had review, you will have very good Karma, please keep doing it.  As for the questions:

 English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter V

            The dwarves approached to the unconscious elf and even they will first die before admitting that the sight of Legolas took out their breath they stared at him without words. Looking childish but at the same time ancient they were impress for the ethereal of his appearance.

"We shall look for help" Bilbo said braking the silence

"Better to go directly with Lord Elrond" Batrol said "He will be calmer than any elf we can find" Gloin was going to added something when they saw two elves coming straight to them, they were already very close

"Too late" Gimli said cursing in silence the secretive of the elves

"What is going on?" Elladan asked and went pale with rage when he saw his best friend laying unconscious

"What does this mean?" Elrohir said almost shouting as pale as his twin "Who did this?"

"Things went out of control and..." Bilbo started but the twins ignored him. Elladan lifted Legolas and checked his pulse, frowning he give the prince's body to his twin and speaking with the eyes, as were his habit in cases like this, the younger twin left leaving Elladan who took out his sword  

"It is a shame that we have to walk armed in our own realm, but it seems it is going to be useful. You will pay"

"Young lord, please..." Bilbo said 

"Don't interfere master Baggings. Not unless you were part of this"

"He wasn't" Gloin said defending the hobbit "I don't want to fight with you for the respect I have to your father"

"You don't want to fight me, that have all my strength, but you fought with Legolas, who was injured and weary. So brave the dwarves are!" 

"Don't pushed it elf!" Gimli shout and Batrol prepared to attacked

"Enough!" a deep and angry voice interrupted them all "You act worse than orcs!"

"Mithrandir, they have gone too far this time" Elladan said looking at the wizard with killing eyes for the insult, although he knew it was the only way he will calm down the situation

"I believed that their business were with the young prince of Mirkwood and NOT with the young lords of Imladris"

"They were until they attacked Legolas and almost kill him. Now is Elrohir's and my business too. Mithrandir, you knew about Legolas' condition and now he is worst. My brother had taken him to father unconscious" Elladan finished emphasizing the last word. The wizard frowned and looked at the dwarves

"Then indeed you have gone too far masters dwarves."

"They aren't guilty, I was the one how attacked the prince" Gloin said and turning to see Elladan he continue  "And believe me or not lord elf, it wasn't my intention to kill him, it just... I don't know what happened, my rage grew stronger and stronger and I couldn't control it" he finished almost to himself.  Elladan looked at him incredulously but Mithrandir frowned even more.

"I must go, Lord Elladan come with me please" Elladan nodded and sheathed his sword "We will talk later master Gloin"

            *****

            Mithrandir went to the Hose of Elrond as fast as he could, for he feared that the elven lord was going to be so angry that he wouldn't take the situation very well, nor what he was going to tell him.

"Of course who can blame him. Legolas is like a son to him" he whispered to himself. Elladan who was still furious didn't hear him.

            When they arrived to Elrond's house, Elladan bowed and left the wizard alone, heading immediately to Legolas' chambers. Mithrandir went to Elrond's study hopping the elf lord was there. Luckily he was and didn't turned to see the Istari when he entered, but knew perfectly it was him.

"Two broken ribs, a deep cut in his thigh and they reopened the cut in his arm, by the time Elrohir arrived with him, he was already trembling with cold for the lost of blood." The lord said trying to hold his anger "I won't tolerate this"

 "It wasn't his fault, Elrond"

"How can you said that?" The lord turned pale with rage

"Listen to me my friend, don't be as impulsive as your young sons. It was only Gloin who attacked the child, and he wasn't being himself. I'm afraid that his revenge desired increased with the presence of the One Ring"

"What you say could be true, but why it didn't affect the others?" Elrond said still angry but calmer now

"Because neither of the others were the ones taken prisoners. And Bilbo... to tell the true I believe that Bilbo got really impressed with Legolas since he first so him. After all, as I have told you that child is the essence of the elven race. So no rancor was held from his part"

"I will take your advise, since what you say sounds logical and I agree with you. But warned them that I will not tolerate another attack to an elf even if Sauron himself possessed them" Mithrandir bowed and went out.

"He is resting Mithrandir, but Elrohir and sure Elladan too are with him" Elrond said knowing where the wizard was going to go "You will have to calm them too old friend, and it will be more difficult than it was with me since they are more impulsive and you can't tell them about the One Ring yet" he added smiling impishly

"Elven humor is some times very scary" the Istari said shocking his head "if you don't have notice of me in an hour it's because those crazy twins already killed me"

"And if they don't, Thranduil certainly will" the wizard just laugh hopping that the Elvenking didn't get notice of this for when Thranduil was angry he was a rather difficult elf to deal with, more than usual.

"No surprise why Legolas is so crazy" The wizard whispered with good humor that disappeared when he entered the prince's room and found him laying in the bed still unconscious, Elladan was sat in the arm of a chair where his twin was sited. It broke his heart see the cheerful young elf so still... he seemed too young, too defenseless, too innocent. It was a good think that Gloin had been under the One Ring's influence, because otherwise he will never forgive him, so much he cared about the elves, specially the three young ones in front of him and their fathers.

"Good night young ones" he said when Elrohir looked up at him, both twins bowed. "How is he?"

"Healing already" Elladan said 

"You won't be able to hug him for a while" the wizard said casually for it was well known that the three of them enjoyed the contact of each other. The twins grinned "I know that you want the dwarf pay back, but please wait until tomorrow. Everything will be explain there" it was lucky that the power of the ring didn't affect the elves as much as the other races.

"We will" the two said simultaneously and Mithrandir raised an eyebrow

"Your sudden mature behavior scares me" he said teasing making both young lords chuckled as was his intention. The elves were naturally light joyful spirits.

"Enjoy it, for it won't last" said Elladan "Is just that we don't want to leave Legolas' side now"

"He could wake up and decide to take his so beloved night walks ignoring that he is bad injured" continue Elrohir

"Just like a little elfling"

"I heard that!" a weakly voice came from the bed and the Istari and the twins laughed

"Oh, you are awake! Sorry, is just that you look so childish" Elladan commented relaxing now that his best friend was awake.

"Not again..." was the weak complain making the three laugh again

"How are you feeling child?" Mithrandir said

"Mithrandir! You could have omitted the last word, you know?" Legolas said avoiding the question

"Sure young one. Now answer me"

"I am not young"

"Whatever you said little prince. Now stop avoiding my question."

"I give up! No matter what I said you will always find a way to call me a child"

"That's why I just let you complain. Now answer me" Silence "Legolas?"

"I think he felt asleep" Elrohir said

"Another prove that he is Thranduil's son. As impossible as his father" The wizard went out the room complaining about the eccentricity of the royal house of Mirkwood. The twins grinned at each other, and when they were sure that he had left Elladan turned to Legolas.

"He has gone. Now answer his question" silence

"You can't deceive us" Elrohir said

"But I can try" Legolas said smiling "I feel how I'm healing, tomorrow I will be better"

"About the dwarf..."

"I'll wait. The last I want is to provoke a war" he said sleepily. The last thing he remembered was the twins singing for him.  

TBC...

Don't forget to Review. Please?


	6. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

Author Notes: In this chapter I had copy (more or less ^_^) what Tolkien actually wrote on the book "The Felowship of the Ring" , you could find on Book Second, chapters 2 and 3. and thanks a lot to all my dear reviewers! Please continue telling me your opinions, I appreciate them a lot!

 English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter VI

            It was the day the council was taking place and no matter what the twins said to Legolas he stood up, dressed and went to have breakfast. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at him concerned for the notice of his fight had reached them. Assuring he was alright, although an imperceptibly limping that could be noted only by elves, said otherwise, he eat and chat as cheerily as always. Elrond looked at his sons and they nodded understanding that no revenge was taking place, at least not today.

            The council started some hours before midday, with all the representatives of all the races seated in a semicircle. When everyone was in their places he started and with Mithrandir's help and some interruptions of others, he explained the circumstances. 

Legolas listen carefully that the One Ring had be found and it inevitably will lead to the awakening of Sauron. He understood why the Nazgul had attacked them, believing that they were the group carrying the curse ring, he realized why Gloin had acted so violently. He got surprised when he heard Frodo offering himself to take the ring to Mordor and by the time the council was over and Elrond left to think who were the ones that will go with Frodo he had made his decision.  

"You plan to go, right?" Elrohir said

"If your father allow me, yes"

"Is there anyway to change your decision?" Elladan asked, but he knew the answer already

"No, I must do this. I must do this for them, who died because of this evil and I must do this for my father's realm, that is being invaded by the same evil."

"Your reasons are noble my dear friend, and we will be glad to be with you in this dangerous time" Elladan said and Legolas smiled. They went to talk with Elrond, who had the last word.

            *****

"Do you understand what you are asking me?" the Lord of Imladris said and three princes nodded. "The ring barer will only have eight companions. There will be nine in total, who will oppose to the nine Nazgul. So you will be practically alone and the danger that awaits is beyond your imagination"

"Even then, I want to go. Please understand Lord Elrond, I need to go" Legolas said 

"This breaks my heart, young one, since I care for you as my third son, but I understand your motives. This will break Thranduil's heart as well, for I will need to notice him about your decision" 

"My father's heart won't be the only thing that will break when your errant arrives to Mirkwood, my lord." The blond prince said grinning, and the three lords of Imladris laugh. It was going to be a hard time for the Mirkwood elves.

"And you" the lord said to his sons "I will have to think about it. Listen to me before you start arguing. I will send Estel as well, for his Destiny is linked with the One Ring, and so the people of the west, the Dúnadan will be leaderless. You have traveled with them many times and they trust you..." the twins didn't reply and Elrond sighed. "I haven't said no, but neither yes. Understood?" The three nodded and left.

            *****

            Elrond send some elves to explore the lands, his twin sons among them, for they were two of the best trackers and explorers. He didn't want to separate the three friends, but it couldn't be helped, since the menace of Sauron was too terrible and the best of them needed to help in what each one could. This time also gave Legolas the opportunity to recover of his injures, his heart aching no more now that he knew what really had happened and knowing that he will help to destroy that evil who cause the dead of his friends. He, Gloin, Gimli and Batrol had been trying to avoid each other and had succeeded. 

            With Bilbo was different, he spend some time with the old hobbit, who had developed a rather funny fascination to the blond prince, and now that he wasn't his prisoner, he wanted to knew him well. 

            Little by little time passed and the scouting elves started returning. The twins where the last ones and when they returned spend most of their time with their best friend, who was totally recovered by the time. Elrond hadn't sent the errant to Thranduil yet by Legolas' request.

"He will find a way to stop me, even if he himself ride here day and night. And then he will take me home bundled tightly on his own horse. He is too overprotective." The prince had said dramatically and Elrond had laugh, knowing that it was true. 

            Finally time came and Elrond gather the hobbits and the other people who were involved in the matter. Announcing who the members were, he feared a bad reaction on Legolas' and Gloin's part, but anything happened. He just see the blond prince's face that appeared to say *not him* and Gimli's wide eyes like if they were going to get out of the orbs.

"This is a good time for lost alliances to form again, because victory depends on the union of the free races" he said aloud, Legolas bowed understanding.

"Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir will go too. And Frodo and Sam had already offered. It only be needed two more. Maybe someone of my house" he said looking at his sons

"But then there won't be place for us!" Pippin said referring to Merry and him, and the three princes knew that fate was sealed.

            *****

            Neither of them recriminated Elrond for his decision, for they knew that things happened for reasons beyond them. So the last day, before saying goodbye to their dear friend, the twins went to talk with Aragorn.

"We want you both return safe" Elladan said "It's a good think that at least Legolas and you will be together"

"Don't worry my brothers, for we will cover each other's back, I won't allow anything to happen to that cheerful soul"

 "But better you do it secretive if not Legolas will kill you for considering him still a child. Even more that you are much younger than him" Elrohir said laughing 

"But more mature" Estel pointed out grinning

"I think he has develop an age complex" Elladan commented and the three laugh

            *****

            Few hours later, when the fellowship of the ring was almost ready to go, the twins grabbed Legolas to a lonely corner where they hugged him.

"We will reach you at some point of your journey" Elrohir said

"We swear that before all this end we will fight together" Elladan finished

"I'll be waiting for you, so don't take too long" Legolas said smiling "I must go now"

"A star shines at the hour of our reencounter" the twins said simultaneously and they watch the blond prince go away with the others, getting lost in the distance.

TBC... (yes, this doesn't end here, so wait for the epilogue ^_^)

Don't forget to Review. Please?


	7. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

Author Notes: 

 English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Glad you are liking this! I don't think that I'll write a sequel, but perhaps some details of this, like what happened when the twins saw Legolas again with Gimli as friend, or as how Thranduil reacted when he heard the friendship of his son… but I still don't know, let me know what do you think.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Epilogue 

            The twin lords of Rivendel almost choked while having dinner when his father told them that he had choose them to delivered the notice of Legolas' decision to Thranduil.

"He is as fond of you as I am of Legolas" he said 

"And so the risk of murder is less?" Elladan asked smiling, Elrond couldn't help but laugh

"You got the point" he said smiling and the twins rolled his eyes. They left Imladris that afternoon.

            *****

"WHAT?!" the Elvenking shouted. When the twins first arrived they were welcome as if they were part of the royal family, because although they weren't by blood they were by choice. Thranduil was surprised when he didn't see his son with them and so the twins started explaining the past events. Now they were in front of a very mad king. "What was he thinking? That's the problem, he doesn't think!"

"He will be alright my king" Elladan said "He will return to us"

"And then I will kill him" Thranduil said, inside him he was proud of his son as well as worry and the twins knew. "Are you staying?" he said looking at the twins again, completely calm and with a cheerful smile. Both weren't surprise, it was just the eccentric Elvenking.

"No my king, we have to return to Imladris and then help the Dúnadan" Elrohir said bowing "Besides we don't want to get kill for being the errands" he added with good humor. Thranduil laugh.

"Stay at least tonight. It's dark outside and the orcs and the spiders are as active as ever."

"Our pleasure" Elladan said sincerely. They left the next day, leaving a very worry king. Thranduil wasn't able to have peace again until Legolas returned two years later. (1)

            *****

            It was in Gondor where the twins fulfill their promise to Legolas. They rode with the Dúnadan from the north to Gondor after hearing the unexpected twist the original plan had had. At first they couldn't believe that Legolas actually had befriended the son of the dwarf who almost killed him and when the blond prince told him how it happened they just turned to see at each other and simultaneously said "It's Legolas!" as if that explained everything to them.

            They fought the last battle together and after everything ended Legolas told them his plans for the future, now free of the shadow the Nazgul had caused him, although the nightmares of that faithful day kept coming from time to time. 

"Are you really moving to Ithilien?" Elrohir said smiling

"After what you told me about my father's reaction when you told him about this quest you still doubt it?" He said joking. The three laugh  

"Then we can visit you?"

"And why not you better come to live there with me?"

"It will be a pleasure" both twins said smiling. 

"The dwarf will be here too?" Elrohir said amused

"No, but very close"

"And Gloin?" Elladan asked

"Very far" Legolas said smiling. He was friend of Gimli and certainly will try to be friendly to the other dwarves, but the Gloin situation still bothered him.  

"And what the dwarf will think about us?" wonder Elrohir " He had befriended YOU, but I think he still doesn't like elves at all"

"Well, actually he thinks I'm crazy and that's why he befriend me" Legolas said laughing "You are right, he still considers the elves as a not very friendly race. But I can assure you that he like you both, for he befriended Lady Galadriel as well and when I told him that you actually were her grandchildren, he said ' they are very alike, no surprise why I like them'"

"I can't believe it!" Elladan said surprised "He is the first person that had considered us alike our wise grandmother"

"Just wait him to know you two well, then I'm sure he will change his opinion"

"Legolas..." both twins said simultaneously 

            *****

"WHAT?!" Thranduil shouted after Legolas told him his plans. The blond prince had arrived to Mirkwood two days ago along with Elladan and Elrohir, but as expected, the Elvenking made a great welcome party to his son and so Legolas hadn't had the opportunity to talk to his father. Now he was face to face with a very mad king. Not to said that the twins preferred to wait his friend far away from the thrown hall. "What were you thinking? That's the problem, you never think!" Legolas rolled his eyes enjoying being with his father again and feeling a little nostalgic for when he will go to live in Ithilien, he won't see his father as often as he did.

            His worries were in vain when after two months of living in his new realm Thranduil show up smiling and making clear that distance wouldn't be an obstacle to be with his son. Legolas was delight for although his father was overprotective, he also knew how to have fun (just need to see the parties he always organized in Mirkwood). For their part, Elladan and Elrohir would have laugh of Legolas if Thranduil hadn't shown up WITH the lord of Imladris.

                        Tyel (End)

(1) I really don't know how much time passed  ^_^

A/N: Yup, The last part was all fruit of my imagination ^_^ 

Don't forget to Review. Please?


	8. Final Thanks

This is just to thanks my reviewers and to respond to last questions so:

Hannon Lle to all my reviewers! I really appreciate every of your wonderful reviews, with each I could improve a little my writing.

As to the questions:

MoroTheWolfGod: Sequel you will have! Just have me patience, but I can assure you that there is a sequel.

Alida-Fruit: Glad to hear you liked my characterization of the awesome Elvenking and Gimli.

Cestari: LOL. But as promise I finished it.

Elentari Manwe: That is what I like the most, the two cents of the readers. I hope you keep reviewing, for although this story is over I have a lot more. 

Leg-Less Harry: Actually I was talking about the time that passed between when the departure of the Fellowship and when Legolas and the twins met again (of course it wasn't two days, I didn't meant to give that impression LOL)

the evil witch queen: Thanks! That encourage me to keep writing. 

Hannon Lle again and hope to hear about you in my other stories!

                                                                        Artemisa


End file.
